gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
National Office of Security Enforcement
Das National Office of Security Enforcement (kurz N.O.O.S.E., dt. Bundesbüro für Durchsetzung der Sicherheit) ist eine Bundesbehörde aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online. Da sie sehr eng mit den einzelnen Polizeibehörden arbeiten, stellt es den Nachfolger vom SWAT aus vorhergehenden Teilen dar beziehungsweise ersetzt diese. Vergleichbar ist das N.O.O.S.E. mit dem US-amerikanischen Heimatschutzministerium, dem . Dem N.O.O.S.E. unterstellt sind die Liberty City Tactical Response Unit sowie die Patriotism and Immigration Authority. Im Mehrspieler-Bereich gibt es einen Modus mit dem Namen „N.O.O.S.E.-Alarm“, bei dem man Kenny Petrovic vor den Einheiten der Liberty City Tactical Response Unit verteidigen muss. Das N.O.O.S.E. kooperiert einmalig in den Missionen To live and die in Alderney (GTA IV) und Going deep (The Ballad of Gay Tony) mit dem FIB. Im normalen Spielverlauf treffen beide Behörden jedoch nie aufeinander. Die gängige Abkürzung N.O.O.S.E. spricht sich wie das englische Wort „noose“, was auf Deutsch so viel wie „Schlinge“ und „Galgen“ bedeutet, welche auch auf dem Wappen der Behörde zu finden ist. In Grand Theft Auto V gibt es wieder Spezialeinsatzkommandos der Behörde, außerdem hat das N.O.O.S.E. einen Sitz in der Los Santos Government Facility und eine Abteilung am Internationalen Flughafen von Los Santos. Obwohl es sich bei der N.O.O.S.E. um eine eigenständige Behörde handelt, teilen sie sich das Fuhrpark und Einrichtungen mit den anderen Polizeibehörden. So beherbergt Paleto Bay ein eigenes N.O.O.S.E.-Team und die Behörde verwendet auf dem Land Einsatzfahrzeuge des Sheriffs. Auch werden sie als SWAT, oder Polizisten bezeichnet. Ausrüstung und Waffen Grand Theft Auto IV * Karabiner * MP5 * Pistole * Pump-Action-Schrotflinte * Schutzweste The Ballad of Gay Tony (zusätzlich) Zusätzlich noch Folgendes: * Automatische Schrotflinte (jedoch nur mit Schrotmunition) * Elite-MG * Raketenwerfer (einmalig in Not so Fast) * Sturm-SMG Chinatown Wars * Karabiner * MP5 * Pistole Grand Theft Auto V * Gefechtspistole * Karabiner * Pump-Action-Schrotflinte * Schutzweste * Tränengas (an Orten, wo der Spieler schwer zugänglich ist) Fuhrpark Grand Theft Auto IV * Annihilator * Enforcer * N.O.O.S.E.-Cruiser * N.O.O.S.E.-Patriot * Polizei-Stockade (Three Leaf Clover) * Streifenwagen (Three Leaf Clover) The Ballad of Gay Tony (zusätzlich) * GPT Chinatown Wars * N.O.O.S.E.-Enforcer Grand Theft Auto V * Annihilator (nicht in Verwendung) * Buzzard (Spähhubschrauber) * FIB (Verfolgungsjagden in der Stadt) * Polizei-Maverick (Späh-, Transport- und Einsatzhubschrauber) * Polizei-Riot (Transportfahrzeug von Einheiten für stationäre Einsätze, wie Bankraub) * Polizei-Transporter (zum Transport von beschlagnahmten Waren) * Sheriff-Cruiser (Das Ding in Paleto) * Sheriff-SUV (Verfolgungsjagden auf dem Land) * Tula (Beschriftung) Ausführung und Taktik Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Eine N.O.O.S.E.-Gruppe begibt sich auf Position In Grand Theft Auto IV zeigen die N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten, was eine Spezialeinheit können muss: Teamgeist, Strategie und Selbstvertrauen. Man muss Rockstar schon loben für ihre Arbeit. N.O.O.S.E.-Agenten der Tactical Response Unit versuchen ständig im Team zu bleiben, laufen geduckt und nutzen Deckung bevorzugt hinter stabilen Barrikaden. Wenn ein Einsatzfahrzeug hinter dem Verfolgten ist, rammt der Fahrer das Fahrzeug des Verdächtigen von der Seite, um ihn von der Straße zu bekommen. Falls ein Enforcer vor dem Spieler ist, feuern zwei Agenten mit Sturmgewehren nach hinten. Einheiten und Enforcer werden auch bei Straßensperren eingesetzt. Falls ein Einsatzziel der N.O.O.S.E. langsam fährt oder steht, versucht einer der Agenten, zum Fahrzeug vorzudringen und den Fahrer aus dem Wagen zu werfen und zu verhaften, während die anderen das Feuer auf das Fahrzeug richten. Anrückende Lufteinheiten verzichten zwar auf den Einsatz der Maschinengewehre, doch zwei Agenten schießen von den Schiebetüren der Annihilators mit Karabinern (In The Ballad of Gay Tony sogar mit Elite-MGs). Manche Hubschrauber dienen nur zum Transport einer N.O.O.S.E.-Einheit, die sich dann vom Hubschrauber abseilen. Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Die Abteilung am Internationalen Flughafen von LS Anders als in Grand Theft Auto IV sind N.O.O.S.E.-Agenten eher Einzelkämpfer und zeigen weniger Struktur in ihren Einheiten. Sie verhalten sich grundlegend wie normale Polizeibeamte, nur mit besserer Bewaffnung. Falls sie schwer an den Verdächtigen rankommen, oder dieser sich wenige vom Fleck bewegt, werfen sie Tränengas in seine Richtung. Wie auch die anderen Behörden, tragen sie – wenn möglich – verwundete Kollegen in Deckung. Bei Verfolgungsjagden fahren sie mit FIB-Granger und Sheriff-SUVs hinter den Verfolgten her und rammen diesen von hinten, um ihn von der Straße zu drängen. Zwar sind sie mit solchen Gefährten schneller als mit einem Polizei-Riot, dafür sind sie aber ein einfacheres Ziel. Ein Fahrzeugtrupp besteht aus einem Fahrer, der mit einer Pistole und einem Karabiner bewaffnet ist und zwei Schützen, die sich seitlich am Fahrzeug anhängen. Beide Schützen sind mit Pump-Action-Schrotflinten und Pistolen ausgestattet. Da sie keine Schrotflinten verwenden können, schießen sie mit Pistolen auf den Spieler. N.O.O.S.E.-Agenten sind nicht bei Straßensperren beteiligt. miniatur|Agenten der N.O.O.S.E. in GTA V Anrückende Lufteinheiten verwenden keine eigenen Hubschrauber, sondern Polizei-Maverick vom LSPD. Diese sind standardmäßig von einem Piloten und zwei Schützen, bewaffnet mit Karabiner und Pistole, besetzt, die auf Verbrecher das Feuer eröffnen. Manche Hubschrauber dienen nur zum Transport einer N.O.O.S.E.-Einheit, die sich dann vom Hubschrauber abseilen. Wenn gerade keine Verfolgungsjagd ansteht, fliegt der Pilot alleine mit einem Polizei-Maverick oder Buzzard über Süd-Los-Santos streife. Bei Beschuss gibt er über Funk die Information weiter, dass er Verstärkung braucht, und zieht sich zurück. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Blow your Cover * Three Leaf Clover * Tunnel of Death The Lost and Damned * Buyer’s Market * Shifting Weight The Ballad of Gay Toni * Caught with your Pants down * Corner Kids * Frosting on the Cake * Going deep * Not so Fast Grand Theft Auto V * Das Ding in Paleto * Das große Ding * Karabiner: Michael greift einen mit vier N.O.O.S.E.-Beamten besetzten FIB-Granger an und tötet die Insassen. Ziel sind die Karabiner im Kofferraum Sprecher In GTA V wird einer der N.O.O.S.E.-Agenten von Gary Littman gesprochen. Trivia Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Ein Artwork von N.O.O.S.E. * Auf einem Artwork werden zwei Beamte einer Spezialeinheit abgelichtet. Diese tragen anstelle einer N.O.O.S.E.-Uniform eine taktische LCPD-Uniform. Womöglich sollte es ursprünglich noch SWAT-Teams an Stelle der N.O.O.S.E. geben. * Ursprünglich gab es eigene Modelle für Hubschrauberpiloten. Sie trugen reguläre N.O.O.S.E.-Uniformen und einen lilafarbenen Pilotenhelm. miniatur|N.O.O.S.E.-Agenten in „The Simian“ Grand Theft Auto V * Im Film „The Simian“ (zumindest im Trailer vor dem Film „Der Zusammenbruch“) bewegen sich N.O.O.S.E.-Agenten geduckt, wie es im Vorgänger der Fall war. Da die Szenen aus der Beta-Fassung des Spiels stammen, sollten wohl ursprünglich N.O.O.S.E.-Kräfte vergleichbar wie in Liberty City agieren. Siehe auch en:NOOSE es:National Office of Security Enforcement fi:NOOSE fr:NOOSE ru:Национальный офис обеспечения безопасности sv:National Office of Security Enforcement Kategorie:Polizeibehörden